


The Mother I Never Had

by Fantasygirl5814



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos de Vil-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Cruella's Bad Parenting, Motherly Fairy Godmother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasygirl5814/pseuds/Fantasygirl5814
Summary: Four times Fairy Godmother was a mother to Carlos. The first time Carlos called her mom. And the moment when Carlos officially became apart of the family.
Relationships: Dude & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Fairy Godmother & Carlos de Vil, Jane/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

Fairy Godmother was in her office moving books on the shelves by hand when there was a knock on her door.  
“Come in,” Fairy Godmother said. The door opened revealing a nervous Carlos de Vil holding Dude, the campus mutt. Fairy Godmother stopped moving books and gave the young man her full attention. “Oh, Mr. de Vil pleasure to see you.” She walked behind her desk and sat down in her chair before gesturing for Carlos to sit down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. “Please take a seat.” Carlos hesitantly pulled out one of the chairs and sat down.  
“So, why are here, Mr. de Vil?” Fairy Godmother asked. Carlos didn’t respond but continued to look at the floor muttering something while fidgeting with his shirt.  
‘He seems anxious,’ Fairy Godmother thought. ‘And nervous. But why?’  
“Carlos,” Fairy Godmother started. Carlos stopped muttering and looked up for the first time since entering the room. “Whatever it is I promise it’ll be okay.” Carlos’s eyes drifted back down to his feet. “Carlos, please look at me.” Carlos slowly raised his head until they made eye contact. “I promise you won’t go back to the Isle or loose your next meal. You don’t need to be afraid. I just want to help. Please tell what’s wrong.” Carlos muttered something under his breath. “I’m sorry dear, but you need to speak up.”  
“I…I got in trouble for sneaking Dude into class again,” Carlos informed her nervously.  
“I see,” Fairy Godmother said. “Would you mind telling me why you brought him to class if you were warned against bringing him?”  
“Well…I tried to, but… he really helps me focus and feel safe. Especially if I’m alone in a class without Jay, Evie, or Mal,” Carlos explained. Fairy Godmother paused before responding. She could tell Carlos wasn’t lying and if Dude was really helping then it would benefit him to have him in class with Carlos. However, she was also the headmaster. If she let Carlos bring Dude, other students would do the same thing and chaos would result. She couldn’t ignore the rule.  
“Carlos,” Fairy Godmother started. “What did you feel like when you didn’t have Dude and the other three didn’t share a class with you?”  
“Well…” Carlos began. “I felt…a bit…overwhelmed, I guess. Uneasy. Scared.”  
“Why?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“Well, back on the Isle, you’re never safe by yourself,” Carlos told her. “Since you never know who has it out for you. And since I’m easy target that goes double for me.” Fairy Godmother was a bit surprised at this but decided not to press. That was another issue for another time.  
“So how does Dude help you cope with those feelings?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“Well, I’m not alone if I have Dude with me so I’m not as scared. And it’s nice to know that even if everyone else in the room hates you, at least he doesn’t,” Carlos admitted before turning his attention to Dude. “Yeah, you don’t hate me, do you?” He scratched Dude behind his ears and rubbed his belly. “Yeah, you don’t hate me.” Fairy Godmother was surprised at how Carlos was so easily putting himself down, but she quickly hid her surprise. If this was how he felt, no wonder he snuck Dude into class. She quickly pulled out her phone and hit record.  
“Carlos, would you mind answering a few questions for me?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“Sure,” Carlos responded.  
“Why do you feel scared when you’re the only one you know in class?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“Well, like I said, being alone on the Isle is dangerous and sometimes a death sentence,” Carlos told her. “And I’m not as strong as Jay, Evie, or Mal so I’m an easy target. So everyone goes after me when the other three aren’t there.”  
“Why do you think everyone in the room, except Mal, Jay, and Evie, hates you?” Fairy Godmother asked. Carlos hesitated. Where was she going with this?  
“Because everyone usually does,” Carlos answered. “Everyone at Dragon Hall did.”  
“What about your family?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“My uncle somewhat cares, and I guess my cousin,” Carlos told her.  
“What about your mother?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“What do you mean?” Carlos asked.  
“Does she care about you?” Fairy Godmother asked.  
“She…,” Carlos started. “She…well…” He tightened his grip on Dude. “Not really. I don’t know. I…I…” Fairy Godmother got up from her seat and walked over towards him. She knelt down so she could make eye contact and gently put a hand on his shoulder.  
“It’s okay Carlos,” Fairy Godmother said gently. “Take a deep breath with me. One. Two. Three.” Once Carlos had calmed down, he loosened his grip on Dude. Fairy Godmother also noticed that he had been crying. “I won’t ask any more questions. Now, how about you go and spend some time with your friends?”  
“But what about…” Carlos started.  
“You leave that to me,” Fairy Godmother told him. “You just enjoy some free time with your friends, okay?” Carlos smirked and nodded. Fairy Godmother stood back up and went back to her desk while Carlos left the room with Dude. Fairy Godmother stopped the recording on her phone and dialed the office of the closest doctor’s office.  
“Hello, you’re reached the office of Doctor Ragsdale, how may I help you?” the woman asked.  
“Hi this is Fairy Godmother, I would like to talk to Dr. Ragsdale about requirements for someone to need a therapy dog,” Fairy Godmother told her.  
\-----  
The next day none of the teachers bothered Carlos about him having Dude in class and neither did most of his classmates until the last period.  
“Mr. Delay, why is de Vil allowed to have a dog in class?” one of the students asked.  
“It’s an emotion support animal according to Fairy Godmother,” Mr. Delay informed him. “So it’s allowed.” Carlos was a bit surprised but hid it so no one knew this was new information to him as well. Later on, he went to Fairy Godmother’s office and together they went through all the rest of the paperwork. Dude was now officially Carlos’s emotional support animal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the evening after the video conference in Descendants. Fairy Godmother notices the VKs are feeling a bit down after the whole ordeal so she gets them a cheer-me-up gift.

It was evening time when there was a knock-on Jay and Carlos’s door. The boys looked at each other in surprise since they were not expecting anyone right now.  
“I’ll get it,” Jay told Carlos as he stood up. Jay opened the door and saw Fairy Godmother standing in the doorway. “Hey.”  
“Hi dears,” Fairy Godmother said. “May I come in?” Jay looked over to Carlos who nodded before Jay moved aside to let Fairy Godmother inside. “I just wanted to see how you guys are doing after…today.”  
“We’re okay, could be better,” Jay informed her.  
“Carlos,” Fairy Godmother said causing him to perk up. “How are you doing?”  
“Oh, well, I…I’m alright, I guess,” Carlos replied. “It’s just…it’s complicated.” Dude whimpered in response to Carlos’s statement causing him to hold Dude closer to his chest. “It’s okay, buddy. It’s okay. I’m okay Dude. I’m okay. I did it. I told her off. I told the big, bad, fur lady off.” Dude licked Carlos’s face as if to show a sign of approval causing Carlos to smile. Jay smirked at the sight of them while Fairy Godmother gave a sweet smile.  
“Oh! Before I forget,” Fairy Godmother said. She took out two boxes from behind the doorframe. “I brought these for you two.” Jay and Carlos looked at each other with confusion and worry in their eyes. “Jay, this is for you.” She tried to hand one box to Jay, but he hesitated.  
“What’s in it?” Jay asked.  
“Just some chocolates I thought you’d like,” Fairy Godmother told him. Jay cautiously took the box from her and gently opened it revealing an assortment of chocolates. “Carlos, this is for you.” She placed it on the bed next to him. Carlos carefully removed one arm from another Dude and picked up the box. He opened it and his mouth dropped open in shock. He gently removed his other arm from around Dude so he could fully explore the content of the box. He briefly stopped and looked up at Fairy Godmother.  
“Is this actually…can I keep this?” Carlos asked. Fairy Godmother nodded.  
“Yes dearie, you can keep it,” Fairy Godmother assured him. “I got it for you.”  
“What is it?” Jay asked him.  
“It’s a circuit set and…wait is that a genuine motherboard?!” Carlos exclaimed. “There’s so much…Thank you Fairy Godmother!”  
“I’m glad you like it,” Fairy Godmother responded.  
“Wait, how did you know what to get us?” Jay asked as he put a piece of chocolate in his mouth.  
“I asked the girls when I went to give them their gifts,” Fairy Godmother responded. “I didn’t want you boys to feel left out, but I didn’t know what to get you. Mal and Evie said you would probably prefer candy to anything else. And Evie said Carlos likes to tinker and play around with machines so I thought he would like the circuit set.”  
“Not to complain or anything but why did you feel the need to give us anything?” Jay asked with chocolate in his mouth.  
“Well, I thought after today you all could use a pick me up,” Fairy Godmother said. “Considering…well, what happened earlier with your parents.” Both boys were a bit confused by this. Fairy Godmother had gone out of her way to give them a gift simply because she noticed they were feeling down after the call with their parents? Is that normal or just a Fairy Godmother thing? “So do like them?”  
“Yeah, thanks,” Jay answered before eating another chocolate. “Mmmmm. These are good.”  
“Yes, thank you!” Carlos exclaimed as he continued to look through the box. “Oh my gosh!! Where did you get this!? There’s so much stuff in here!” Fairy Godmother smiled.  
“Well, I’m glad you like them,” Fairy Godmother replied. “Well, I’m going to check on Jane, have a goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” the boys responded before Fairy Godmother left and closed the door. Jay looked at Carlos who still looked like a kid at Christmas over his new circuit set. Jay smirked and then it fell.  
“What’s wrong Jay?” Carlos asked. “You okay?”  
“Is that what a mother’s love is supposed to be like?” Jay questioned.  
“I won’t know,” Carlos responded. “My mom’s not big on love or affection.”  
“Yeah,” Jay agreed. “You know this isn’t going to last?”  
“Do we have to do it though?” Carlos asked. “I mean…we could be happy here. You know, without having to worry about our parents breathing down our necks?”  
“Maybe,” Jay admitted. “Maybe.”  
\-----  
After the Family Day disaster the V.Ks were back on the original plan, however; to say doubt wasn’t there would be a lie. For you see, after their anger had cooled and they returned to their dorms, they each saw their present from Fairy Godmother and wondered if they really wanted to do this.  
‘Mom never gave me a gift,’ Carlos thought. ‘But she did. And one that she knew I’d love. She went out of her way for me. But why? Why does she care about me when Mom never did?’ Unknown to him, Mal, Evie, and Jay were thinking a similar thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas for the next one please leave a comment. The premise I would like is for it to involve Fairy Godmother acting like a proud mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologize if this isn't how it actually how this works. I do not claim to be an expert, I did do some research but it's not the real world, it's Auradon so I took some liberties.


End file.
